Dangers Within
by ObsessionGirl101
Summary: Can Austin Save Nova/Ally from forces he can not controll or will he or ally die in the process Will a new Romance spark in the process?
1. New Girl New School

Dangers Within

Ally/Nova's POV

Pain…..

That was all I felt. I just woke up from what you could call sleep although I felt awake but all I could see was Black. When I "woke" up I opened my eyes to be blinded by the bright lights. I groaned as I tried to shield my eyes to no avail. "oh you're awake" a middle aged woman with bright green eyes said "Where am I Who am I" I asked thourghly confused about the whole situation. "oh, I'm sorry miss White you're in Tampa Bay Children's Hospital" " oh um what's my name I can't really remember" I Nervously Giggle Only to have a spike of pain in my head and my body. "your name is Nova White your father is a geologist working in the Astrallian Outback, And your mother was a Marine biologist two years ago when um her uh submarine got lost and uh.." "she dead isn't she?" I interject " well yes I mean no she's lost ok stop asking questions?" she snaps **A/N: italics mean thoughts **_Jeez meeoow _"when can I leave ?" "um once your sign these paper you can leave we are prescribing you some pain medication take it for all ten days and yo will feel a butt ton better" She says about to walk out "Wait where am I going to live?" I ask sitting up a little. " the boarding school across the street."

Austin's POV

"Hey Austin" Almost half the girls I past said I will admit I am a lady's man **A/N: An a Huge Cocky D-Bag But then again I am writing the story so, :P **I was looking down texting when someone bumbed into me I know ME of all people I was about to scream when I heard " Oh my god I'm so very very sorry I'm such a klutz I don't know what got into me" I looked at the girl Pettite average breast size Brown hair with blonde tips but boy could she ramble I groan " shut up" I snap "what did you say to me!?"

**So um im messed up I was watching Tangled and I wanted to write this um I hope you like it's Auslly **

**Disclaimer!: I DO Not own Auslly ( as much as id like to) nor Austin & Ally**

**Should I continue? Tell me in a review**

**Come on press it**

**V**


	2. Friend or Fo?

**OK we are back I got a Threat Air Quotes around that it was my Cusie hey KrissyKK anyway I had homework and when I had time wasn't in the mood so I'm going to start hope you like**

_Last time!_

_shut up" I snap "what did you say to me!?" "_

Ally/Nova's POV

_Ugg this Jerk "_Look Buddy I don't know who YOU think you're talking to but you don't speak to woman that way" I exclaim "you sure you're a woman; you do a quite a stache" He Smirks." I gasp "Dick" I mutter walking away rather quickly "Where are you going Babe, this was just getting Fun" He Yelled I Then Flipped him my best friend the Birdie.

A little while after a Dirty Blonde haired girl walks up and says " Oh my Fuckin God, YOU just told off the hottest and most popular guy in school" "um do I know you" I question " Oh um sorry I'm Kendall Roi" "I'm Nova White" I respond "Where are you from Nova" I furrowed my Brows "to tell you the Truth I don't really know" "Well Nova let me tells you About this School and its students The boy you told off is Austin Moon the Hottest most popular boy not to mention the biggest bad boy eva" She Sqeeuls "Oh and that over there" she says pointing to a Jet black haired girl with plum highlights "She's Christine the meanest Bitch At school I highly recommend you stay away she's also Austin's most resent Girl Friend/Fuck Buddy" "EwWw, Really?" I fake gag " yup most girls that go here have slept with him" She Tells me "have you?" I say smirking "Ya" she Shrugs "where do we sleep I ask "oh let me see your papers" she sifts through my papers "ok you're in Dorm house B and ….. You room with me Cool!" She shirks.

The Rest of the day Kendall Shows me around the school I had this strange felling I was being watched and followed but it was school so I ignored the feeling. Eventually dinner came around I got a salad and guess who showed up… "Hey Babe" He Whispered Huskily in my ear making me shiver I turn Around "What do you want Moon" I hiss "Oh come on Babe you know you love me" he Smirks as Kendall sits down " Uh Hey Nova, H-h-hey A-a-Austin" She Stutters "Hey Kendall" he winks I groan in annoyance "For God's Sake LEAVE" I scream " Ouch that Hurts Nova I thought we had something special going on" he said mocking Fake hurt "Hey new Girl" I heard That Christine girl say _"Oh no this can't be good"_

Kendall's POV

"Hey Who do you think you are stalkin to my sssBoy Friend" Christine Slurs clearly drunk "Nova White" She says standing up facing Christine _oh shit_ "um Nova Lets go before things get Fugly" I say tugging on her arm "sswhat is you sslittle girl sfriend gonna go Make out sssomewhere" "Shut the fuck up" I hiss "What did you say" I could feel the entire lunchroom watching "did I stutter?" "I'm sick of all this Bull Shit Christine Your Fucking Drunk Bitch so leave no one likes you Austin can you leave me and my friends alone seriously it's getting old SO EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP" I scream, sit down and start rubbing my temples. "oh and Austin" I say beginning to walk out "Yeah" he says still in shock "you weren't even that good in bed" Of course next almost every student hooted and or hollered "OOooOhHh Burnnn" or " GO KENDALL"

?'s POV

"She's making friends, and Enemies when do we get her"

"Soon very soon Little Ally will soon be ours

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I know im bad a little longer than last time tried to get some drama in there did I get the drama in let me know I a **

**Review!**

**Please O.O**


End file.
